Not All Change is Good
by MyOu LiFe
Summary: What happens when you forget everything you know? Everyone you love? And you can't do anything about it? Ryoma is now in high school and his senpami's can't wait to see how much he had changed. But they weren't prepared for this. Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis
1. Chapter 1

Not All Change is Good

"Ryoma, do you need a ride?"

"No," Ryoma replied.

"You remember how you get there?"

Ryoma paused. He thought about it for a minute.

"No," Ryoma said in a small voice, "I don't remember."

"Alright, come on."

Ryoma climbed in the backseat, while pushing his glasses up.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, um…" Ryoma said.

"Hedrick Flexner."

"Why are you here? Where is…"

"Monty was sent to prison," Hedrick said.

"Oh," Ryoma said, "I don't like wearing glasses."

"No one does," Hedrick said, "We're here. If you need anything, my number is in your binder."

"Thank you," Ryoma muttered getting out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was excited. Ryoma, their baby, would be joining them this year. They could not wait to see him and how strong he had become.

"Saa," Fuji said, "I can't wait to see Ryo-chan."

"I don't think he will like you calling him that, Fuji-san," Momo said.

"I wish Oishi and Tezuka was here to see him," Eiji said pouting a little.

"We all do," Hatake said. "Who are we waiting for?"

"Ryo-chan," Fuji said.

"Who is that," Ley asked.

"He is an amazing tennis player," Takashi said.

"He was invited to the US Open two years straight," Momo said. "And he went to the English Open last year."

Hatake and Ley both whistled. They were impressed. If this kid was that strong, they could not wait until they played against him.

"Echizen," Momo called out.

A boy stopped and turned around. The boy had dark green hair and brownish-gold eyes. The boy blinked before backing up a little and running away.

"Why did he do that," Takashi asked.

"I don't even have any data that supports the fact that he needs glasses," Inui said. "So, why does he have them?"

So many questions, so little time. See ya later. Voting will make me update faster. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Ley and Hatake were wondering just what the freshman had to offer.

"Do you think that he is as stronger as they say he is," Ley asked. Ley was tall and slim. His body didn't show much muscle but everyone that had picked a fight with him, knew different. Ley had the aura about him that made him someone that people wanted to fight. The only ones that seemed unaffected by this were Fuji, Viper, and Hatake. Ley had mouse brown hair and eyes that were so dark they almost looked completely black. His skin was white for he was born in England, but for now his skin had a tan. He too was a strong tennis player. He was one of the only few that was not completely destroyed by Atobe.

"Don't know," Hatake said rubbing his left forearm.

Hatake was short for his age. And being short in high school was not pleasant at all. He was often overlooked and pushed around. He had short black hair and thin glass that sat in front of green eyes. His skin was a creamy brown that had a slight scar on the chin. But make no mistake Hatake was a strong tennis player.

"I hope he is," Ley said.

"They said he's not so good at Double's though," Hatake said.

"That's too bad," Ley said. "That is our specialty. I guess we will just have to challenge him one on one."

Ley and Hatake were two of the strongest double players in high school. Though the two never competed outside of the school based tournaments, they were feared throughout the region as the HaLey team. Of course, they were strong single players, but they never lost when they played together.

Hatake shook his head, "Maybe not. He is very competitive. I mean you'd have to play in the US Open."

"Oh yes," Ley said. "I forgot you went to the US Open last year didn't you?"

Hatake nodded. "I met some powerful players there. For a young middle school kid to compete against such opponents you have to good and competitive."

"I am excited," Ley said.

"We should be getting back to class," Hatake said. "The bell will ring soon."

As the two walked back to class someone ran in to Ley.

"Sorry," the person muttered.

"It's you," Hatake said. "You're Ryoma Echizen."

The boy looked up, "How do you know my name?"

"Your senpamis told us," Ley said.

"Senpami?"

"Fuji, Momo, Kadoih, Kikimaru," Hatake said.

"Who are they," Ryoma said.

"You played tennis with them in the middle school part," Ley said.

"I have never played tennis," Ryoma said running off.

The two high schoolers looked at each other.

"What is going on," Ley said.

"Unless he has a twin or he is pretending he never played for some reason," Hatake said. "I don't know."


End file.
